Visita
by Ale-chan
Summary: Un breve momento en la vida de Degel y Kardia Lost Canvas . No yaoi pero Kardia habla con doble sentido. Degel POV.


**Visita**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y agitó su cabeza.

Le escuché gruñir.

Después de varios segundos comenzó un monólogo muy parecido al que siempre escuchaba.

-"¿Pasó otra vez?"- No le contesté. No suelo hacerlo. No lo considero necesario. –"Ah… otra vez. Ya apenas y me doy cuenta."- Bajó el rostro. Me era extraño verle así: asustado, deprimido, avergonzado. Sin embargo, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Así como se me estaba haciendo costumbre el bajar a su Templo. –"¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Degel?"

La misma pregunta de siempre merece la misma respuesta de siempre.

-"He venido a ayudarte por órdenes del Patriarca."

-"Ah…"- Se incorporó de la cama y acunó su frente en su mano derecha. Aún respiraba con dificultad. Las gotas de sudor recorrían su sien. –"¿Albafika?"- Yo bajé el rostro y eludí su mirada. –"Ese imbécil. Debieron enviarme a mí."

-"Albafika actuó por su cuenta para proteger el pueblo de Rhodorio. Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo."

Rió.

-"No. Claro que no."- Por unos segundos, su cabeza flaqueó y se fue de lado. –"A menos que pudiera sacar algo de provecho."

-"Ya te llegará el turno de pelear."

-"Esa niña no quiere dejarme ir."- Comenzó a recuperar sus ánimos y yo a incomodarme. Él tiene la habilidad de escoger las palabras exactas para irritarme. –"Siempre me sonríe y me dice que descanse."- No lo noto, pero supongo que le lancé una mirada llena de curiosidad. –"¡Degel!"- Cantó mi nombre. –"¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que soy aún más interesante que tus aburridos libros?"- Señaló al techo con su uña escarlata. –"Si, si. Lo crees. Vienes porque te ordena el Patriarca pero te quedas porque te entretengo."- Mostró sus dientes con una amplísima sonrisa. –"¿Qué dices? Juega conmigo y te podrás divertir aún más."- Cada día tenía un modo distinto para provocarme. A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo es que no se aburre de mis silencios? –"¿Te pongo nervioso?"- A veces me pregunto ¿cómo es que parece saber lo que pienso? –"¿Un poco, dices? ¡Está bien! ¡Muy bien! Aún no pierdo el toque."- Y volvió a reír. Para él, todo parecía ser gracioso. Todo. –"El problema que tengo con Atena…"- Aquel nombre sonaba despectivo saliendo de su boca. –"Es que yo no tengo tiempo para descansar. Tendrás que hacerme un favor y darme un poco más de tiempo. Si no me das más tiempo, tendré que matarte. Tú serás el que haga mi corazón arder hasta el final."

Yo asentí, acostumbrado a semejantes amenazas.

-"Tendré qué darte más tiempo, entonces."

-"¿Seguro? La otra opción me parece más excitante."

-"He dicho."

-"Lo dices por tu sueño, ¿no? Entiendo, entiendo. Tienes qué seguir vivo por eso. Está bien. Entonces dame el tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez hasta pueda ayudarte a cumplir tu promesa!"- Una nueva risa, esta vez más abierta y, lo admito, un poco escalofriante. –"Tendré qué confiar en ti."- Aún con dificultad se puso de pie. –"Me encanta cuando me visitas, Degel. Deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido."

Sonreí.

-"Deberíamos."

**Comentario de la Autora: **500 palabras. No creo que sea un buen oneshot pero bueh... es una espinita que desde hacía mucho tiempo me quería quitar. Honestamente, la aparición de Escorpio en Lost Canvas me pareció improvisada. Supongo que prentendió ser fanservice con Degel pero no se completó el asunto (¬¬ ¡culpo a Unity! ¡GRRRR!). Pero como sea... aún así quería hacer algo con una escena de estas. Solo dos cosas me quedaron claras entre la relación de Kardia y Degel: Kardia siente mucho respeto hacia él (¿tal vez admiración?) y Degel se interesaba mucho por el otro (¿curiosidad científica?). No creo que hayan sido amigos pero creo que Degel buscaba algo así de él. Creo que le pidió a Kardia que lo acompañara a Bluegard para que pudiera divertirse un poco y, tal vez, que pudiera entenderlo mejor. Definitivamente no creo que acuario esperara que las cosas se salieran tanto de las manos. O.o etto... pero aquí ya lo dejo porque si no esto va a salir más largo que el fic. XD ¡tata!


End file.
